


She Wears Short Skirts

by Maradyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Lap Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, or in this case we die a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyne/pseuds/Maradyne
Summary: Edelgard tries a new outfit to catch her professor's attention.





	She Wears Short Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> finally have a break from college so here we are, being gay as usual

“I appreciate this, Dorothea.”

Through the mirror in Dorothea’s room, she watched as the diva intricately wove her white hair towards the side of her head. Dorothea’s mouth was clamped over bobby pins, so all she could do was hum back. Once the final pin had been removed, she finally spoke. 

“I think you’ll look adorable with this style, Edie,” Dorothea replied, gripping a handful of the remaining hair. With her other hand, she tugged the hair tie over her wrist and expertly tied a side ponytail just above Edelgard’s hair. 

“Hopefully the professor will think so, too,” Edelgard sighed. She’d been going steady with Byleth for quite some time—but as two heavily composed women, their time together was always subtle and sparse. Only a few people even knew they were together. Dorothea being one of them, and—miraculously—Hubert not being one of them. 

Dorothea’s hands dropped to her sides, and Edelgard took the opportunity to tilt her head back and forth to examine each angle. “I’m quite impressed. Where did you learn to do this?” 

“The opera company, of course!” Dorothea called from behind as she tugged her decades old dresser open. Edelgard watched her dig through her seemingly endless supply of clothes through the mirror, pulling out every skirt she found. “In our down time between shows, we’d braid each other’s hair a lot, just for fun. I got good at it over time. “ 

Edelgard considered braiding Byleth’s hair. Of course, its length was incredibly uneven, almost as if it had been—and likely was—cut with a sword, but doing something like this with Byleth might be enjoyable. She wanted more opportunities to touch and be close to Byleth, even if it _is_ embarrassing to think about. Dating had never been on her radar until Byleth arrived, hair dark like the deep sea and eyes bright like the early morning sky. Having a confidant besides Hubert was refreshing, and—as her first romantic connection—incredibly exciting.

“I think I found the one,” Dorothea said behind her. Edelgard turned in her chair just as Dorothea held out her choice: black, to match her uniform, but flounced, with gold trim lining the hem. “I’m not sure if it’s your style, but I thought it would match your uniform. Plus, it’s cute.” 

Edelgard grasped the skirt gently. It wasn’t basic cotton, but rather _silk_, with buttons lining the back of the skirt’s waistband. Definitely not a cheap skirt. “This will definitely do,” the princess agreed. “May I try it on?” 

“Sure! I’ll turn around.” 

The process was quick and easy. Edelgard ditched her tights for stockings that day, so she only had her shorts to take off. All was going well: the skirt slipped right on, and fit comfortably once buttoned. But the length…

Dorothea eventually turned around, and her pensive gaze joined Edelgard’s. “Well,” she started, though her face remained skeptical. “It’s a little short.”

Dangerously short, Edelgard thought. Dorothea was right—it matched her top well, and paired with her ponytail, made for a very cute look, but when Edelgard rotated her body, the skirt fluttered just below the curve of her bottom. Just standing and sitting should be fine, she reasoned. That’s all she needed—once her private instruction with Byleth starts, it won’t matter if it rides up when she kneels or bends down. It’ll just be her and Byleth.

That’s what she’s going for with this outfit. 

“Indeed,” Edelgard replied. “However, I think I’ll manage. Today’s a short class day, after all, and the weather is supposed to be nice.” 

“Are you sure?” Dorothea said, preemptively returning to her dresser. “I could find you some shorts to wear under.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Edelgard smiled. She reached for her discarded shorts and folded them neatly in her arms. “Thank you very much, Dorothea.” After a quick bow of her head, she slipped on her shoes and walked towards the door. As soon as she tugged it open, a gust of wind blew into the room, and Edelgard’s arms shot downward to keep the skirt down. She was thankful to be facing away from Dorothea so she couldn’t see the surprise on her face.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want those shorts?” Dorothea called behind her.

Despite the embarrassed blush, Edelgard shook her head. “I’ll be fine.”

\------

She had never seen so many surprised looks in her life. 

As the future emperor of the Adrestian empire, it was not unusual for people to instantly notice her, but it was as though the entire population of Garreg Mach saw a ghost. Heck, even Hubert looked ready to claim her as an imposter to the “real’ Edelgard.

“It is as though you are not Edelgard, even though you _are_ Edelgard,” Petra commented as the two girls passed.

“Why, it’s as if you are Edelgard’s younger sister!” Flayn added, her face beaming. 

“Yes, well…” Edelgard began, flustered by both the situation, and the fact that her composure was burning along with her cheeks. “This is simply a one-time occasion. I thought I’d, um… try something new.” 

“It is looking lovely!” Petra replied, Flayn nodding next to her. “Change to one’s routine can be beneficial.”

“Have a wonderful day, Edelgard!” Flayn said with a wave.

After the windy close call from before, Edelgard gripped the hem of her skirt in two small fistfuls, holding it down against the subsequent gusts. By the time she climbed the stairs to the classrooms, her face was redder than her cape. Even so, she was relieved to be finally standing in front of the classroom doors. Pressing her shoulder against the one of the doors, she pushed it open with a low creak, keeping both of her hands down against the flapping of the skirt. Now, it was just her, her professor, and the private instruction they had scheduled. 

Except, from behind the large podium, Byleth’s face matched the rest. Byleth—who never cried, never laughed, and almost never smiled—had her mouth agape and eyebrows raised. Edelgard couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or an extremely embarrassing one. Yes, she did this to catch her professor’s attention, but she didn’t realize how embarrassing it would be.

Her violet eyes dropped to the stone floor. “I,” Edelgard started, interrupted by the need to swallow hard. “I’m here for your lesson, professor.” 

“I can see that,” Byleth merely replied, her boots clicking against the floor as she circled the podium. Violet met blue again, and watched as blue traced her up and down. “Come closer,” the professor said, quieter.

Edelgard felt her heart skip a beat with every other step she took. She realized halfway that she was still holding with the same intensity as she held her axe and released, letting the skirt flutter to its full length. Even inches apart, Edelgard was too nervous to meet Byleth’s eyes, unsure of her reaction. 

Her worries were set to rest when she felt lithe fingers tilt her chin upwards, meeting Byleth’s soft smile. “You look beautiful,” Byleth whispered, her hand now caressing her cheek and pushing back stray hairs. 

Edelgard loved this gentle side of Byleth. Stepping forward, Edelgard chuckled into Byleth’s neck as Byleth instinctively circling her arms around the small of Edelgard’s back. “I’m so glad you like it,” Edelgard sighed, allowing her lover to cradle her before parting. “I was so unsure whether you would.”

“I like seeing you try new things,” Byleth said as she stepped towards the weapon wrack, tugging two wooden training swords from the wall. “Whether that be a new weapon, or a new look.” 

Smiling, Edelgard nodded back and took the sword from Byleth’s hand. 

The training proceeded as normal. Byleth, the sword expertise, allowed Edelgard to swing her sword as she parried, verbally correcting her form every so often. Then, they switched, with Edelgard attempting to deflect Byleth’s attacks. Byleth held nothing back when she fought, regardless of whether it was in the battlefield or in the classroom. Behind her blade, deep ocean waves framed her stone-face, with eyes as intense as her swings and brows furrowed with unwavering concentration. She was gorgeous, Edelgard helplessly thought. Strong and so, so gorgeous.

Their swords collided, and with a quick maneuver and a shift of force, Byleth pushed her sword downward and outward, and Edelgard’s wooden sword skid against the stone floor before sliding underneath a desk. “You’re definitely improving,” Byleth noted, angling her wooden sword against the podium. “You lasted much longer than before.” 

Edelgard lifted her hand to brush sweat away from her forehead, only to notice an increasing number of stray hairs. Perhaps this ponytail was meant more for a ball than for combat. Though as she reorganized the loose strands of hair, she caught the gaze of her professor, and the two’s cheeks turned matching shades of pink. “Would you like to keep going?” Byleth asked, awkwardly combing through her own locks. 

“O-Of course,” Edelgard stuttered before beelining for her fallen sword. Facing away from Byleth, she still felt her stare on her backside, and it was then that Edelgard’s motivation to train dwindled. She wanted to wait until they were in the privacy of the professor’s room, but she felt so exposed in this short, frilly skirt, and it hooked the professor’s attention in just the way she wanted. When it wasn’t clenched between her fists, the skirt bounced as she walked, and Edelgard hoped her professor was staring. 

A small, mischievous smirk grew as Edelgard lowered onto her knees, reaching low for the sword and arching her ass high for Byleth, the silk skirt futile in covering her exposed underwear. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, she could see Byleth swallow hard. The smirk remained as the lifted herself up, slow and deliberate, until she rose to her full height, turning sheepish as though she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing.

She met Byleth’s knowing smile. Byleth licked her lips, and Edelgard’s heart _raced_. It had been her boldest move yet with the professor, far more risqué than the prolonged stares and lingering touches in front of her classmates. “Professor,” the princess whispered—taunted, _invited_. 

Byleth sauntered over to a nearby desk and sat on top. She waited a few heartbeats before raising her hand and motioned to Edelgard. _Come here_. 

Edelgard, obedient as always, abandoned the wooden sword to approach her professor, immediately falling under her spell. She stopped just in front of Byleth’s knees before Byleth reached and gripped her bare thighs, pulling the younger girl up to straddle her lap. Edelgard inhaled sharply, her arms ensnared around Byleth’s neck, and Byleth took the opportunity to capture her lips. 

Byleth had always been a good kisser. Even quick, chaste kisses woke the butterflies in her chest, but today, Byleth devoured her, as aggressive as a hunter catching their prey, and Edelgard found herself unable to escape. She grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair for balance, and Byleth responded in turn by snaking her hands under Edelgard’s skirt and squeezing Edelgard’s covered ass. The resulting gasp from Edelgard allowed Byleth to lick her way into her mouth. Edelgard’s body tingled all over, heat gathering from below, and she couldn’t help but grind desperately on her professor’s lap, eager for release.

The two gasp for air when Byleth finally grants her mercy, lips slick with saliva. Unconsciously, Edelgard continues to rub herself against Byleth’s lace-clad lap, encouraged by her professor’s grip on her butt. “Take your shirt off,” Byleth orders, and her cold hands dive under Edelgard’s panties to grasp her bare skin. 

“Professor,” the princess whines, lifting her shaking hands to loosen her tie. Byleth directs Edelgard’s grinds and kisses every new inch of skin that becomes exposed under her shirt. Edelgard shrugs the open shirt off, and Byleth pulls her down to kiss along her throat, sucking on the junction between neck and shoulder and savoring the quiet moans that are released. Byleth continues to kiss, lick and suck at both sides of Edelgard’s neck when Edelgard finally unclasps her bra, finally pulling back from her speckled throat so the bra slides off her arms and joins the shirt below. Byleth plants a kiss into the center of her chest, right above her heart, and Edelgard chuckles softly.

“Pretty girl,” Byleth sighs, and Edelgard’s cheeks brighten. She discards her gloves so she can cup the professor’s face and feel her soft cheeks. They close the distance with a slower, more passionate kiss, and Byleth reaches up to unravel Edelgard’s ponytail, letting her snow white strands cascade down her back and shoulders. Edelgard closes her eyes as Byleth combs through her hair, relishing the feeling of her lover’s touch. Her violet eyes flutter open, inches away from Byleth’s blue ones. “My pretty girl,” Byleth repeats, breathing against Edelgard’s lips. 

Edelgard responds with yet another kiss, nudging herself against her professor until they lay flat on the table. Byleth’s fingers trace her bare spine down until she feels over the ruffles of Edelgard’s skirt. Again, her hands duck under, thumb hooking the elastic of her panties and letting it snap against Edelgard’s hip. Edelgard releases her professor’s lips and nods, shifting her hips to let Byleth remove her panties. 

Her soaked heat tingled in the cold air, and as soon as she felt Byleth’s finger, she yelped. The single touch turned into firm rubs against her labia, and her hips stuttered as Byleth parted her open with her fingers. 

“Is this okay?” Byleth asked.

“Y-Yes, _yes_,” Edelgard helplessly moaned. “Professor, _Byleth_, please, I can’t wait any longer—” 

The older woman smirked, a chuckle bubbling low in her throat. Her fingers rubbed against the wet outside of Edelgard’s pussy, and Edelgard’s both relieved and ecstatic when Byleth skips the first finger and slides _two_ of her fingers inside, curling them inwards and nearly pushing a scream from the princess. As her hand slowly begins to thrust her fingers into Edelgard, Byleth’s other hand presses against her upper back, head leaning in to lick and swallow her nipple. 

Edelgard has to clap a hand to her mouth from all the pleasure, and her other hand fists itself into Byleth’s hair. Byleth’s speed is merciless, and she mixes the gentle swipes of her tongue with the sharpness of her teeth. All the while, a firm arm locks itself around Edelgard’s waist, preventing her escape and trapping her in the pleasure. 

Byleth releases her breast with a wet pop. “Can you take three?” she asks, voice husky. 

Edelgard nods desperately. A loud moan escapes her fingers as Byleth squeezes her third finger along with the others, and the stretch makes Edelgard dizzy, hands dropping to steady herself. Each thrust pushes her closer to the edge, and she’s mewling helplessly above her professor, who tilts her head to service her other nipple. 

The entire room is spinning as the sparks electrify her whole body, and she drips, tightens around her professor’s quick fingers, thrusting back against them and chasing desperately after her climax. “Byleth,” she calls, voice melting. “Byleth, I’m so close!” 

The beautiful dawn in Byleth’s eyes turns into a chilling dusk. “Rub your clit for me,” she purrs. “Make yourself cum on my fingers.” 

“O-Oh, gods,” Edelgard moans, reaching down under the skirt and pressing her swollen clit. The speed of Byleth’s fingers never waver, continuing to pound against her. 

“Harder,” Byleth demands, and Edelgard whines as she rubs herself more aggressively, her whole underside feeling like it’s burning. “That’s it,” Byleth huffs, free hand pinching her wet nipple once more. “That’s my girl, just like that. Cum for me, Edelgard.”

And out of everything, the sweet encouragement from her professor is what pushes Edelgard over. A rush of fluid washes down from within her, and Edelgard’s squirting against Byleth’s fingers, choking out a string of moans as she leans in to cling onto her professor for dear life, even as Byleth keeps thrusting her fingers in all throughout. 

Byleth holds Edelgard’s head with her clean hand, letting the younger woman lay on top and catch her breath. The princess buries her face into the crook of Byleth’s neck, and Byleth smiles softly, stroking through her hair. She lifts her wet fingers to her lips and sucks the first finger clean. Though, her eyes widen when Edelgard reaches out and grasps her palm, sliding her middle finger past her lips and coiling her tongue around the digit, eyes never leaving Byleth’s. Byleth inhales sharply, mesmerized by the sight. 

Edelgard laces her fingers with Byleth’s once she licks her juices off them. “When will I see you in a skirt, professor?” Edelgard asks coyly. 

A smile stretched slowly across Byleth’s face, entranced by the woman on top of her. “Soon,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> her hairstyle was supposed to look like edelgard's NG+ alt hairstyle but I have no idea how to describe it lmao...
> 
> as always, my twitter is [@lavender_lucia](https://twitter.com/lavender_lucia/) and my tumblr is [@lucialavender](https://lucialavender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
